Asshat Jeff The Killer x Reader
by TheMythCraft
Summary: Blood is thicker than water.
1. A/N

This story is a work in progress. I am mainly posting it on my account on Wattpad @TheMythCraft, so if I forget to update the story on here, then that is why.

There are many holes in this plot, as it is new and not well rounded or planned. I am still working on the plot line. Please, if you could point out any spelling/grammatical errors, it would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Prologue

The sound of footsteps on concrete echoed in the huge throne room as two worried figures marched in sync toward what they both expected to be their last few minutes of freedom.

Well, one of them was worried.

The other was a little... distracted.

Agares glanced at Asmodai and noticed where the dragonlike demon's orange eyes lay.

"Really? Are you fucking serious, you disgusting motherfucker?!"

He offered Asmodai a smack upside his head.

"Ow! What the fuck, dude?!" Asmodai snapped, holding a clawed hand to the back of his head.

"This is fucking serious, shithead."

"What, I can't look? You yourself said last time, 'I don't fucking care if you look, but don't you dare touch, perverted motherfucker!'"

"Well, I change my fucking mind, bitch," Agares retorted heavily. "This is fucking serious!"

An authoritative 'ahem' interrupted their quarrel. The two demons looked up to see their master towering over them.

Agares let a nervous chuckle escape his black lips.

"My lord! Heheh, uh, how long have you been standing there..?"

"The whole time, Agares."

"Shit."

"Well? Have you found it?"

"Found what?" Asmodai asked, observing his dark rotting nails.

The tall demonic entity inhaled sharply.

"The preeminent."

Asmodai blinked, a blank expression crossing his face.

Agares rolled his eyes and jabbed Asmodai in the stomach with his elbow, muttering, "The purple glowing pool thingy, dumbass."

"...Ohhh," he groaned, "the purple glowing pool thingy. Yeah, we didn't make it there."

"WHY NOT?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK UNTIL YOU FOUND IT."

"But sir, there were some rather sexy griffins guarding the entrance to the cave!" Asmodai whined. "And when I offered a hot pickup line, they just growled and chased us awayyyyyy!"

"Enough of that!" their master seethed. "I don't think you realize exactly what is at stake here. The entire Elysium army is waiting for this solstice, and are getting ready to create the one thing that can destroy us all. Is that what you want to happen?"

The two demons quivered, and shook their heads violently. The black demon lord snatched Asmodai by his neck and held him in the air. The demon's hands flew up to his, trying to pry it off, but no avail.

"Go back there and retrieve the preeminent," he growled. "Even if it's the last thing you do. If you fail, our blood will be on your hands."

He dropped the demon and the two of them whipped around and scuttled out of the giant dark throne room.

The demon lord turned his head to his right hand man standing beside him.

"I want you to follow them," he commanded, a wide hellish smile spreading across his dark face. "Cause some trouble. You know what to do."

"Yes, master," Zalgo grinned.


	3. Chapter 1

~~~{2nd P.O.V.}~~~

Peace... That was all you felt.

Comfort, serenity, and tranquility.

You were walking on air.

Both figuratively and literally.

You looked down and saw everything. It was late at night. Everything was dark, but you could see perfectly fine. It was as if you were just another star twinkling above the land.

The mountains, the forests, the rivers, and your own little town on the eastern mountainside.

It was the freest you'd felt in ages, hovering just above the scattered clouds.

You inhaled.

Despite being so high up, the air was so clean and fresh, crisp and cool.

Your mind felt clear.

As you gazed at the beautiful scenery from the breathtaking birdseye view, you let out a soft sigh and closed your eyes, relishing the peaceful feeling.

However, as soon as you did so, your stomach dropped. Your eyes shot open as the wind whipped against my face.

Now, instead of flying, you were freefalling.

A scream of utter terror left your lips as you plummetted closer and closer to the ground.

A voice rung in your ears, but you were unable to make out the words through the sound of the wind and your screaming. It sounded like chanting.

As you became closer and closer to the ground, it became louder.

"..rISE, KHRANITEL' MERTVYKH, RISE AND CONQUER. RISE AND DESTROY! PLAGUE THE LANDS WITH YOUR FILTH!"

You hit the ground. The sickening sound of every bone in your body cracking echoed in your ears.

You thudded onto the ground and sat up, gasping. You were in a cold sweat, your heart pumping loudly.

It took you a few moments to realize that you weren't dead, but safe in your room.

On the floor. You had fallen out of bed.

You let out a shuddery breath of relief and glanced at your alarm clock.

It was 4:57 a.m.

This was the fifth time you had woken in intense terror that night. It was never the same nightmare, but the same concept of me falling to your death for seemingly no reason.

You stood up and climbed back into bed, rubbing your eyes as the expected tiredness from lack of sleep washing over you.

Why did YOU have all people have to be cursed with these dumb nightmares?

Heavy footsteps rushed toward your room as your brother flung the door open and flicked on the lights.

"You okay (Y/N)?!" he asked, worry in his voice. You could see his tall silhouette in the darkness. "I heard a thud."

"Yeah.. I'm fine.. My, uh, my shirt just fell."

"That sounded heavier than a shirt.." he commented skeptically, narrowing his dark eyes.

"That's 'cause I was in it," I muttered.

"Oh," he laughed. "Fell outta bed again?"

"Mhm.."

Your brother frowned. "Well.., I'm glad you're okay then."

I smiled lightly.

"Thanks.. Night."

"Night, little sis."

"Don't call me that."

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want to, bitch."

"Dickhead."

"Fuckface."

"Asshole."

We laughed softly together.

"Alright, g'night. Sleep tight," he grinned, turning and leaving the room.

"Night."

"Get off your ass and start packing," your brother ordered, snatching the phone from your hands. "I won't tell you again."

"Hey!" you snapped as he held it above his head when you hopped up from your bed and tried to grab it back. You always did hate how he towered over you in height. "Give that back!"

"No, you're not getting it back until you're finished packing. Unless you want to be the only one on the campsite without a tent, wearing the same clothes for a week, and completely reeking of cologne because it's better than the smell of sweat and filth."

You narrowed your eyes.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"I'll get the can to prove it," he announced, backing out of the room.

You sniffled and shut the door, locking it behind you, before you realized your mistake.

He had taken your phone with him.

You sighed.

Might as well do what he says, you thought with a begrudging huff.

You grabbed all the essentials.

Your tent, your drawing notebook, bug spray, deodorant, couple of books, a phone charger, a portable charging brick, a set of headphones, a bottle of perfume, a BB gun and its big can of ammunition, a decent-sized container of pepper spray, a photography camera, a whistling (to piss off your brother), and five days worth of clothing and pajamas, and packed it all into a large (F/C) duffel bag. You then scavenged for your (2nd/F/C)-polka dotted sleeping bag (which took a good ten minutes because it was buried in the deepest crevasse of your closet) and chucked it at the duffel bag.

This was going to be a long week.

Out of habit, you reached into your hoodie pocket for your phone, but your fingers grazed nothing but fuzz and lint.

Groaning lightly, you started searching for your drawing book, only to remember that you had already packed it, and it was on the bottom of the bag.

"Whatever...," you grumbled. You didn't want to go through everything again and spend an extra half hour repacking everything.

You rubbed your eyes.

God, you were exhausted... You'd think you'd be used to feeling this tired all the time by now.

Sighing, you flopped onto your bed and buried your face into your pillow, hoping you could fall asleep. You wouldn't be leaving for awhile.

It was only moments before you heard a yell and a crash downstairs.

...There goes another lamp.

...Goddammit.

"HEY, IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE SMASHING SHIT, AT LEAST DO IT QUIETLY, DICKHEAD," you called. "I'M TRYING TO TAKE A NAP BEFORE WE LEAVE."

"NO NEED," your brother yelled back. "TRUST ME, LITTLE SIS, YOU'RE WAY PAST YOUR BEAUTY SLEEP DAYS."

"Ass.." you muttered, rolling over.

It took another half an hour before you could finally fall asleep, and stayed in a peaceful dreamless state for three short hours.

You were awakened from your much-needed nap by someone not-so-generously shaking your shoulder.

You struggled to open your eyes as the ceiling light that had failed to wake you up was now blinding you. You covered your eyes with your hand and squinted, seeing your father's grizzly face above you, a contorted expression on his face.

"Get up, we're leaving," he grunted.

You groaned loudly.

"Okay... I'll be down in ten.."

"Not a minute later. I'll be watching the clock."

He left the room, his lumbering footsteps on the wood floor echoing around the house.

"Shithead..." you muttered.

And so, you did. You double checked to make sure you had everything. You noticed your phone back on the nightstand beside your bed and smiled lightly, picked it up and stuffed it in your (F/C) hoodie's pocket.

You picked up all your stuff off the ground and carried it downstairs, barely managing to not trip and fall down.

Standing outside the open front door was your father loading the truck with a couple of coolers and his own stuff, and on the porch was your brother, who noticed you struggling to carry both your duffle bag and sleeping bag and hurried over.

"Here, let me help you with that," he said, taking your duffle bag from you.

"Oh, what a gentleman," you teased.

"Oof," he exhaled, his arms dropping almost to the floor from the unexpected amount of weight. "What do you have in here, bricks?"

You laughed. "Nah, just the essentials for surviving a week in the wilderness with our old man," you said, gesturing with your chin to the man you could hardly call a father figure outside.

"I suppose," he replied, slinging it over his shoulder.

You carried my sleeping back outside with your brother in toe.

Your father glanced up at the two of you as you stepped down the wooden porch steps, and instantly a look of disapproval spread across his face.

"No, no, no. Put that down. She's gotta do it herself," he grunted.

"Wha- but I was just-"

"NO!" your father snapped, interrupting your brother's defensive protest. "She. has. to. do. it. on. her. own. She's never gonna grow up if you keep babying her. You two assholes are pathetic as it is."

He continued to strap everything down so nothing flew out during the four-hour drive.

"And neither of us are gonna grow up if you keep leaving us home alone," your brother muttered. "Maybe if you were a responsible father and was actually there for us for once, we wouldn't be assholes."

Your father's head snapped back up.

"What did you say, boy?" he growled, menace heavily evident in his deep voice. Your brother's head lowered and he backed up a few steps, dropping your bag on the concrete pavement.

Your father trudged over and offered him a backhanded slap across the face so hard that he stumbled back. A gasp escaped your lips.

"Defy me again and I'll beat you harder, you little fuck," he snarled. The man ripped your sleeping bag from your grasp, picked up your duffel bag from the ground and tossed both in the back of the truck.

You glanced back at your brother, who was clutching his rapidly-reddening cheek. He shuffled toward you and pulled you back by your shoulders as your father walked past you to the front of the truck.

He yanked open the door, entered and started the engine. His gaze shot to the two of you.

"Well? What are you waiting for, an invitation?" he hissed. "Get in."

You blinked and lowered your head, opening the backseat door and climbing over to the other side, your brother following.

You each strapped in your seatbelts and silently leaned your heads back against the leather seats.

You pulled your phone and earbuds out of your pocket and shuffled a playlist. You handed your brother an earbud since you both like the same music, and mentally prepared for the long car ride ahead.

"Watch your step around these words, 'cause they're gonna get you, they're gonna get you in the end. I swear it's not a disease, it's just a game of pretend, a game of pretend."

Three words.

Bum. Fuck. Egypt.

That's where you were.

The middle of nowhere with more men than you could mentally handle.

You had been dragged along by your father to a camping trip up north in the mountains, and regrettably had left your phone in the car an hour hike across the mountain.

Whoopdy-fucking-doo.

And here you were, sitting in your tent trying to read a book and tune out the sound of your dad's drunk friends' roaring laughter by the huge campfire.

It was just your luck that out of all the places to be stuck with a bunch of pyromaniacs, you were in the middle of the forest on a mountain that probably doesn't have a name.

Sighing heavily in boredom, you closed the book and laid back on your sleeping bag.

Your brother zipped open the tent and poked his (H/C) head in.

"C'mon, (Y/N), come outside and have a little fun. We didn't drive for three hours straight here for nothing."

"And do what? Drink beer?" you snorted.

He shrugged. "I dunno... Whaddo ya say we yeet the fuck outta here and explore? I hear there are a ton of bandos in these woods."

"Mm... I don't know... Dad might wonder where we are..."

"Nah, he won't notice if we sneak out, he's already wasted," your brother said, smirking.

"...Alright," you agreed. You sat up straight, excitement building up in your stomach at the thought of exploring a hidden bando. They were all most likely untouched considering the isolation around this mountain.

You hopped up off the floor and followed your brother out.

You snuck around the large group huddled around the campfire by weaving through the scattered tents and made your way to the hiking trail.

The two of you took off into the woods as soon as the orange glow of the fire was out of view and raced against each other laughing playfully as you sprinted through the trees.

You caught your brother's eye, grinned, and changed directions to go further up the mountain, your brother turning to follow.

As you ascended, slowing as you became more winded, the trees thinned out and before you knew it, there were very few to obstruct your view of the valley below. Your brother had struggled to keep up with you and finally emerged from the trees. The plant life around you was surprisingly flourishing, different kinds of flowers and weeds thriving.

You could see every treetop around you. You could even see the camp from where you were standing. Then again, it would be hard to miss, considering the giant billow of smoke rising from the huge campfire.

Your brother finally caught up to you and collapsed onto the ground beside you. He gazed out at the view.

"Wow.." he breathed.

Something caught your eye in the distance. A mossy dark grey roof and faded red colored walls showing just barely through the trees, standing out from the rest of the green scenery. A wide grin spread across your face as you realized what it was.


End file.
